I Wanna Get Better (ON HIATUS)
by milo ashby
Summary: Jack has been suspecting that Mr. Crawford has been hitting Kim for months. Ever since Kim's mother died, something shifted. Kim doesn't talk to her dad (supposedly) and has become closed off from her friends. When Kim shows up at Jack's door in the rain, will she confirm his suspicions? How will it effect their friendship?T for language and drinking. KICK, JACE, MILLIE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello peeps. So how ya doin? Anyways, WELCOME TO… I WANNA GET BETTER! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY THING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND ANY OC'S**

**Jack's POV**

I'm at my house flipping my TV from Doctor Who and The Simpsons when I hear someone knocking. _Who the hell would be out right now? Its midnight and pouring rain. _I walk over and open the door to find a sopping Kim, her makeup running and her blonde hair hanging down her back in limp curls.

"Kim? What are you…" I trail off when I notice the bruises on her face, arms, and neck. "Holy shit, what happened to you?"

She just lets out a sob and collapses on my porch. I kneel next to her and gather her into my arms. Her clothes obviously aren't keeping her warm; the too big AC/DC shirt she stole from me and sweatpants are soaked through. I pick her up and bring her inside the house and set her in our living room, where The Doctor is talking to Sally Sparrow about the Angels **(Blink, Tenth Doctor)**.

She's shivering like crazy, and there are tears coming down her face. I wrap her in a green, fluffy blanket that was hanging on the back of my couch.

"I'm gonna go get you something to change into. I'll be right back." I go upstairs to my room and find a Last Kings t-shirt, dark blue sweatpants, and a NEFF sweatshirt for her to wear.

When I get back down stairs, Kim's channel surfing and stops on Adventure Time. She starts shakily singing the theme song with the TV and laughing at Finn and Jake's antics. She obviously heard me coming down the stairs because she turns around.

"Hey Jack," Kim says with a watery smile.

"How are you doing? I brought you something dry to wear."

"Thanks. I'll go change then." She pauses Adventure Time and goes to the downstairs bathroom to change.

I walk over to our kitchen to make hot chocolate. When I get back to the living room she's unpaused the show. "Here," I say, handing her the cup. " I made hot chocolate."

"Thanks, but do you have anything stronger?"

"_How _strong?"

"Alcohol strong."

"Yeah, I think so. What do you want?"

"Whiskey?" she asks hopefully.

I get up and grab two glasses. Might as well have some myself. I fill them up with some Jack Daniels.

"Okay, is that better Miss Princess?"

"Yeah. Sorry to have come so late. It's just… I couldn't take that bastard anymore."

"Take who?"

"My father."

**AN: So what did you think? Tell me in the reviews! And follow/favorite!**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**

"**I Wanna Get Better" By Bleachers**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey peeps! THANK YOU FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS/REVIEWERS! Please read the AN at the bottom, mmkay? Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and OCs**

**Jack's POV**

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

Kim sighed. She was blinking a lot and I could tell tears were coming. "I mean that my dad's been a dick since my mom died two years ago. He-"

"Does he hit you?" I interrupted her.

Then the tears start. It's not the silent crying I would expect from a girl who's so strong, but violent sobs. I snake my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. As she buries her face in my shoulder, she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. It's okay," I whisper in her ear as I rub her back comfortingly. As she sobs, all I can think of is keeping her safe and hurting that bastard. No one can get away with hurting my Kimmy. I love her and-

_I love Kim. _I had never admitted that to myself, and now that I did I realized it had been true since I met her when we were 13. Her mom had died two years afterwards.

That's when I started suspecting her dad had been abusing her. I should have mentioned it earlier, but I didn't, and look what happened

Kim's calmed down a little and I need to find out that douchebag has done anything else to her. "Kimmy?"

"Yeah?" she says shakily.

"Has he done anything else to you? If I'm going to file a report against him, I need all of the details."

"You're going to file something?"

"I don't want you to go through this ever again." I inwardly cringe at what I'm going to say next. "You're my best friend." _#friendzoned _I think to myself.

**Kim's POV**

** "**I don't want you to go through this ever again. You're my best friend."

Well that hurt. I really like Jack, if you know what I mean. "Um, I don't feel comfortable talking about that right now."

"So we can talk about that tomorrow then. I have Doctor Who recorded. Do you want to watch a few episodes?" Jack says.

"Do you have 'Doomsday'?"

"Yep."

"Then turn on the damn TV!" I yell at him playfully.

**Jack's POV (sorry for POV changes)**

After a few episodes of Doctor Who, I notice Kim fell asleep. I turn of the TV and carry her up to my bed. The sheets are already pulled back, so I can set her down and tuck her in. I turn around to head down to the couch to sleep when she sleepily grabs my hand.

"Stay with me," she says with a tired, raspy voice.

I stroke her hair and tell her "I can't. You're sleeping in here."

"I don't care. Stay with me."

"Fine." I climb into the bed and she immediately curls into me. We fall asleep holding each other.

**AN: Did you enjoy it? Tell me in reviews! **

**Would you rather have me do short chapters and fast updates or longer chapters and slower updates?**

**Also, would you rather have one main POV or switch POVs?**

**Alright, now REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Goddess by Iggy Azalea**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating. The explanation is at the bottom. Please read it. The links for the outfits will be on profile. I'm sorry my lovelies **

**DISCLAIMER: refer to last chapters.**

…

**Kim's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed. I remembered falling asleep next to Jack, with my hands against his chest, and one of his arms wrapped protectively around my waist and one stroking my hair...

Shit. I think I'm going crazy. Or I'm in love. Or both. Who knows, who cares?

I rub my eyes and stretch, then head downstairs.

"Good morning Kimmy! I made paaaaaancakes! And baaaaaaacon!" Jack shouts cheerfully.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Shhh," Jack says, putting a finger against my lips. "That is the sound of market bacon hitting the frying pan. 'Thus, a child is born to us on this day and his name shall be Bacon.'"

"Are you drunk? Or high? Or something?"

"Now why would you think that Kimmy?"

"Cuz you sound like Wallace Wells when he's drunk."

"Who the hell is Wallace Wells?" Jack asks angrily. "Do I need to be worried? Is he your boyfriend?"

"He's a fictional character... and he's gay... _extremely _gay. It's from Scott Pilgrim."

"What?"

"Never mind. Your a morning person aren't you?"

"Yep! Now do you want pancakes or nah?"

"Um, sure I guess." Jack's kitchen was surprisingly clean, considering he had just made pancakes. There was a lot of flour on the granite countertops, but that was it. He put some pancakes and bacon on a plate.

"My lady, your food."

"Thank you, kind sir," I said smiling.

"Excuse me, it's 'my leige'"

"What the hell."

"Hey, do you want to go to your house to change before school? I can drive you if you want."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay. We'll leave as soon as I get ready."

And so I wait until he's ready to go. He walks out of his room wearing a red and black plaid button down, a pair of dark wash jeans, and black Guess skate shoes. "Let's go," he says.

I sit shotgun in his black Ram 2500. "Jesus this thing is loud."

"Yeah well it's a truck."

When we pull up to my house, I hop out and head inside. I quickly pull out a Moschino white tshirt that says in black lettering " THIS IS A TSHIRT AND NOTHING MORE" and a pair of light wash DKNY jeans. I slip on a pair of socks and go over to my bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I pull my hair into a waterfall braid and do light natural makeup. I grab my NEFF holographic backpack and my Giuseppe black and gold skate shoes on the way out the door. I jump in to the truck and slip on my shoes.

When Jack and I get to school, a whole bunch of people stop and stare at me getting out of the truck.

People start whispering, especially the girls and a few guys. "Lucky her. That truck is nice." "I bet they slept together." "Whore."

One particularly brave bitch walks up to me. "Kim."

_Lindsay. _"What do you want?"

She glances back at Donna Tobin, who gestures towards me as if to say _ask her. _"Did you have sex with Jack?"

Oh she did not just ask that. " No, I didn't. Now you go run back to your queen bitch so the rest of us _nice _people can have a good day. You get my drift?"

She scoffs and heads back to her clique, which me and my best friend Grace call "The Bitch Squad" because their bitches.

My best friend (other than Jack), Grace O'Doherty, walks up to me with the frilly skirt of her short daisy print dress swishing around her legs. Her black peeptoe heels make a loud _click, click _noise on the pavement. "I heard you talking to Lindsay. That took guts."

"Not really," I tell her.

She flips her long, loosely curled brown hair over her shoulder. It's tucked under a black beanie that says IM SO FANCY.

Jack walks up next to me. "I'm gonna head to class."

I give him a quick side hug. "I'll see you later."

As he walks into school, Grace turns to me. "So why did he drive you to school? Did you sleep with him?"

"Jesus, Grace! No I did not sleep with him."

"Then why?"

I sigh. "Come with me."

...

**AN: So yeah. Explanation time. I had my computer priveledges taken away, and when I got them back, all I could think about was Pretty Little Liars. Also, I had writers block. And then I went on vacation.**

**I'm really sorry, guys. I think updates will be sporadic for awhile. That's right guys, sporadic. If I don't update for a month, it's not abandoned. I refuse to abandon a story.**

**But, I do want you to read a story. It's called**** Words define us****. It's one of my favorite Kickin it stories. It's by im a wreak and i know it.**

**All right you can review now. Thanks for still reading this. I love all you fabulous readers.**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: Blister In The Sun by Violent Femmes**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see! sorry for the long wait. This is kind of a filler, but I promise the next chapter is better!**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: TAKE ME TO CHURCH- HOZIER**

**DISCLAIMER- ME NO OWN**

* * *

**Jack POV**

When Kim walks away with Grace, a few of guys that were hanging around outside of the school and overheard Lindsay started to bug me.

"Was she good?" Randy asks me with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" I reply.

"You slept with her, right? So was she good?"

The rest of them start to bombard me with questions. "Where was it? Was there any weird kinky stuff?"

I start to go into defense mode. "I did not sleep with Kim!"_Technically_. "I just drove her to school. Her cars in the shop." I lie through my teeth.

"Mmhm. Yeah sure." A guy snickers.

I take a step forward, the grass crunching under my feet. "If your saying that I had sex with her, you're a fucking perv. She's my best friend! I'm not going to take advantage of her or let any of you assholes do it either. Leave her alone."

The long electronic beep of the warning bell goes off.

Randy glares at me and stalks off into the building. I wait a few seconds to follow him in.

As if Kim doesn't go through enough.

* * *

**Kim POV**

I drag Grace behind the school, where only the stoners and sluts hang out.

"What?" She asks impatiently.

I look around, but no one is able to listen because their either high or making out. "My dad... He's been a douchebag ever since my mom died."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. "He's been hitting me. And last night I got sick of it. So I went to Jack's house and I stayed there."

She knits her eyebrows and looks at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Come on, the bell rang. We need to go inside."

* * *

** HOP TO LUNCH:**

During school, nothing happened. Jack kept looking at me like "are you okay? Everything good?" It was slightly annoying.

In the cafeteria, Jerry and Grace wee practically about to have sex. I knew that Grace was only Jerry's second serious girlfriend, but did they have to make out in the middle of the cafeteria?

Milton was looking green. "I'm just going to..." He gestured somewhere in the general direction of the boys bathroom and ran off, presumably to throw up.

"I'm gonna go. See you later. " Julie says as she gets up to go to another table.

I turn to Jack. "I'm gonna go to the library. Do you wanna go with me?"

He glances around me at Jerry, whose apparently trying to suck out Grace's soul. "Let's go before he turns into a dementor."

We stand up, grab our trays, tell them that we're leaving and to ease stop eating each others faces. As we walk towards the library, Jack tells me about how before school, a couple guys were bothering him about me.

"So if any of them bothers you, it's because they didn't believe me."

"If any one of them bothers me, I'll knee him in the soft soft spot and make him sing soprano for a week," I say in a sweet voice.

Jack laughs. "That's the Kim I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi! Remember me? *dodges lamps* okay calm down sorry. Please enjoy!**

**Song- Teenagers- My Chemical Romance (this song is my life I swear)**

Jack POV

After school, I dropped Kim at her house. "I'll be about a half hour. I'll call you when I'm done." She hopped out of the truck and vanished into her house.

That was at 3:30.

At 4:15, she still hasn't called me. But I'm not worried until 4:30.

I grab my keys and start the truck. "Please just still be getting stuff and not be dead please please please," I start muttering to my self as I make my way as fast as I can to her house.

Her house is small. Her bedroom is an attic, and when you open the front door you can see her living room, kitchen, and dining room.

But when I opened the door, that wasn't what I saw.

I saw Kim laying in pool of blood. And- I don't know how to say this without it sounding rapey- naked. Gasping surprisedly, I grab a blanket from the back of the couch and rush over to her. I kinda lay it over her, but there's already a red stain showing on the blanket. I press down to try and stop the bleeding, but it just keeps coming, warm and wet. I risk a look.

It's ugly.

It's a deep stab wound, down and to the left of her belly button. The edge of it is crusted with blood. A long kitchen knife is a feet away, covered from tip to hilt in blood.

I cover it back up and press down hard with one hand while fumbling for my phone with the other. I dial 911, and wait for the operator.

"911, what's your emergency?"**(AN: I've never had to call 911 so IDK)**

"Um, my... friend is passed out on her kitchen floor with a stab wound and there's alot blood..."

"Address?"

"912 Surrey Street, Seaford, California."

"We will send an ambulance and police."

"Thanks." I hang up and keep trying to stop the bleeding.

x X x

A couple minutes later, people in uniforms are running through the door way, some paramedics, some police officers. A man and a woman lift Kim on to a body board and taking her vital signs. "She's got a pulse!" "We need to get some blood in her." "She's unresponsive." They go out the door towards the ambulance.

I follow them out and start to get in, but the man who put Kim on the body board roughly pushes me out.

"You can't get in," he says with a harsh voice.

I start to shove past him, but he shuts the back door, climbs into the drivers seat, and drives off with the sirens screaming.

I'm feeling panicky. I've had a panic attack before a tournament once, and right before it happened, I'd felt like this. I breathe in deeply to try and calm down.

A woman in a black uniform walks over to me. "Sir, are you who called in?"

I nod. "Give me a second." I calm myself down.

"Sir, we have a few questions. Do you think that the victim-"

"Kim," I say interrupting, "Her name is Kim."

The women nods and amends herself. "Is it possible that Kim would do this to herself? Try to end her life?"

"No! No, she would never do this. But I do have a pretty good idea of who would…"

The lady- I can see her name tag now, Holly Varjak- arches her eyebrows. "Who?"

Kim swore me to secrecy about this, but I need to let authorities know to keep it from happening again. "Robert Crawford. Her dad."

Officer Varjak sucks in a breath as she writes it down. "Do you have an idea of the motive? Or is this an ongoing thing?"

"No idea about the motive. But it is an ongoing thing, not this extreme…"

"Can you tell me about that?"

Kim didn't tell me the extent of everything, or exactly what happened, so I don't say much. "Her dad has been beating her for the last two years. I don't know how much, or why, or the extent, or really anything, but thats all I know."

Varjak finishes writing it down and closes her notepad.

"So can I go now?"

She looks at me sympathetically as if she see how anxious I am. Actually, she probably can. "Let's check to see if they need anything else, and we'll try to get you out of here before the media arrives."

She turns sharply on her heel and walks quickly toward the house. I scramble to catch up and follow her inside to see officers looking around for evidence. After asking a couple hushed questions, Officer Varjak turns toward me. "You can go. But go quickly before the media starts to investigate."

I nod and rush out. As I back out, I see trucks from several popular news stations and newspapers pulling up. I get out of there as fast as I can.

x X x

When I get to the hospital, I ask to see Kim, but she's in surgery. I sit down and pick up my phone to call Jerry and Milton. Milton doesn't answer, so I leave him a message telling him what happened and to get to the hospital.

Jerry picks up first ring. "Hey, Jack."

Jerry POV

My phone starts ringing right in the middle of an action scene. Grace groans, "Who is it?"

"Jack." I grab it and answer. "Hey, Jack."

He talks quickly. "Kimsinthehospitalherdadstabbedheromygod Jerrycometothehospitalshewasunresponsiveshemightdieomygodomygod-"

"I cant understand a single word your saying. Slow down. Start from the beginning."

He takes audible breath. "Kim's in the hospital. Her-her dad stabbed her, and she's in surgery. When the paramedics came, she was unresponsive. She lost so much blood… She might die."

My face became increasingly pale as he said this. "What's wrong?" Grace whispered. "Kim's in the hospital." She gasps surprisedly. To Jack, I say, "We're on our way."

"We?"

"Grace and I."

"Okay. I'll see you in a second."

He hangs up, and Grace is up and running out to my crappy car. I race after her, and speed out of my neighborhood.

x X x

Time Travel: The next day

Kim POV

I blink my eyes open. I don't know where I am. Jack's asleep sprawled out in a chair. The room is dark, though it is only 5 PM. The hospital, I think.

"Jack?"

He's always been a light sleeper. He almost immediately wakes up and whispers, "Kim? Are you awake?"

I nod, still feeling tired and disgusted.

He goes and opens the blinds and turns on the lights. I look around. I'm on an IV, and there's a heart monitor.

He sits down on the edge of the hospital bed and looks at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Except for the hole in my stomach," I say sarcastically.

He smiles. "So you're still sane." He quickly drops it though. "Listen Kim, the police need to question you about what happened for the official report and for the trial and stuff…"

I shake my head. "I can't talk about it. It's… I can't handle it. "

"They're already here Kim. You kinda have to. It would be withholding evidence if you don't."

I can't tell Jack what happened, let alone police. "You would hate me. I hate me. I- I can't relive it. It was hard enough for me to tell you the most innocent stuff that happened. It's been the worst two years of my fucking life. I can't say what's happed to me. I'll have a breakdown."

He listens quietly and when I'm done, he gathers me up in his arms. "Don't worry. I could never hate you. Hey, don't cry," he says gently, releasing me.

I wipe angrily at my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying. "I don't want remember it. I've been pretty good at repressing the memories. I want go home and have no one know about this except you and me. It never happened.

He rubs the back of his neck anxiously. "About that..."

"Jack. Who. Did. You. Tell."

"The police, Jerry, Grace, Milton and Grace couldn't keep her mouth shut so there's alot of people here. They know you got stabbed but not by whom. Sorry please don't kill me," he exclaims, putting his hands up.

I sigh. "I'm too tired."

"You do need to talk to the police though. I can be there. And Grace and Jerry and Milton."

I nod. "Okay. I'll talk to them."

x X x

Jack POV

"I'll talk to them," Kim says. I can tell she's not thrilled about it, and I don't blame her. If she went through what I think she did, then damn. She's strong. If she went through more, holy shit. It's crazy that she never tried to kill herself.

I give her a quick smile. "I'll go let them know you're awake. We brought some clothes." I put a bag on the bed. She nods, and I leave.

I run into a nurse in the hall. "The girl, Kim Crawford, in there woke up."

The nurse smiles, thanks me, and goes to check on Kim. I keep making my way into the waiter room and brace myself for the flock of questions. I walk in and see an insane amount of people in the waiting room. There's only a few people- Jerry, Milton, Grace, Rudy, Julie and a few people Kim knows.

"Hey. She's awake."

Grace rushes me. I hold out my arm and she runs into it. "Settle down. She's kinda… unstable. She's scared of something. I don't think it's best to be around her, especially with the cops questioning her. She'll tell us what happened in her own-"

"Mr. Brewer?" a man's voice asks. I whip around to see two police officers. One is Officer Varjak, whose brown hair is in a tight bun. The other officer, a man, has dark blond short hair and his blue eyes are sympathetic.

"I'm Detective Toby Cavanaugh from the Rosewood PD," the other officer says. I give him a polite nod and turn to Varjak.

She gives me a smile. "Hey there, Jack. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

She nods, smiles. "How about Kim? She alright?"

I clear my throat uncomfortably. "She's awake. She's kinda… I don't know, detached. And scared."

Detective Cavanaugh looks as if be knows what Kim's going through. My suspicions are confirmed when he says, "My girlfriend, Spencer, she had a breakdown a couple years ago. She felt like that too."

I give a glum half smile. "You should probably go talk to her now. Get it over with."

They nod and walk into the hallway.

A couple minutes later, Detective Cavanaugh hurries back in. "She refuses to talk without you and three other people. I think, um Barry?"

I laugh weakly. "That would be Jerry. She probably wants Jerry, Grace and Milton. I'll get them."

I walk over to them. Grace has a worried look and Jerry's got his arms wrapped around her. Milton is talking quietly to Julie and holding her hand. I call over to Milton and explain the situation to them. Grace stands up and starts walking to the room immediately. Jerry is right behind her. Milton follows, and I bring up the rear.

When I enter Kim's room she's laying flat in her back. She's changed into the sweatshirt and leggings I left and the flip flops are laying next to the bed. As soon as she spots Grace, she sits up. Grace wraps her up in a hug. When Grace lets go, Jerry and Milton take her spot. I hold her tight when it's my turn though. She's shaking. "I'm scared."

"You're going to be okay."

"I not gonna be able to tell them." She buries her face into my chest, and I hold her closer to me.

"Don't tell them then. Tell me."

She moves away and gives me a halfhearted smile. "That's almost as bad."

Grace and Jerry are standing near the chair I was sleeping in and Milton is next to them. Varjak and Cavanaugh are standing at the foot of bed. I sit down in the chair.

Varjak clears her throat. "So, we have a few questions for you."

"I was thinking I could just say what happened. Like, tell you a story," Kim says.

Varjak nods. "We might ask you some questions about it. Okay?"

As a response, Kim launches right into it. "It all started about 2 years ago…"

(AN: I was thinking of ending it here but no because I don't want a cliffie XD)

x X x

Kim POV

"It was 2 months after my mom 'killed herself', but now I'm pretty sure my dad killed her."

I see Officer Varjak taking notes. "How did your mom die?"

"Poisoned. Arsenic."

She nods, her face a mixture of disgust and sympathy. Detective Cavanaugh looks mildly horrified. He's seen that kind of thing, or something similar.

I start back up. "We hadn't been talking, and one day, he came home from work drunk and drugged out of his gourd. He- he basically just cursing at me and slapped and hit me. It never really got to more than that, some glass thrown at me, a baseball bat, but never bad.

"Then, he got fired from several jobs. He ended up working at a 7-11 from 9-5, and from 5:30 through maybe 7 pm he went to strip clubs. He was running out of money quick. I moved my savings and college so he couldn't get to it. I started working. It got to a point where it was rent or drugs. He chose rent.

"So he had to pay for his drugs and shit somehow, right? So he paid with- with- I can't do this." I pride myself on being ready for anything, on being tough as nails, but I can't even talk about this. I can feel myself starting to hyperventilate, looking around the room frantically. Tears are forming in my eyes, making my vision blurry. Jack takes my hand and tells me it's okay, that I can tell him anything, Grace is there and so is Jerry and Milton. Grace takes my other hand. Jerry covers her hand, and Milton covers mine. I take a deep breath.

"He paid with- me."

Jerry looks confused. Grace looks sickened. Milton looks like he might hurl. Jack's gone pale.

"Oh my God. He didn't-"

I cut Jack off. "He didn't himself, but he let his drug and alcohol dealers r-rape me instead of payment." The tears from earlier spill. Jack wraps me up in his arms and I cry into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Kim. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

He rubs my back. "Still. I'm sorry it happened to you and if I could go back and keep it from happening, I would." He pulls back and wipes away the tears from my face.

Officer Varjak asks gently, "Are you okay to keep talking?" I nod, and and she continues by asking if I could recount the details of yesterday.

"Jack dropped me off at my house. I was gonna stay at his place for awhile. So I went to go t- start packing. I was getting together some school stuff and I heard the door swing open and I heard two sets of foot prints. I hid up in my room and tried not to make alot of noise. Unfortunately, I have a creaky ass bed, and so I went to sit on it, and you can imagine what happened.

"My dad was in my room in like 3 seconds. He dragged me downstairs and he kinda shoved me towards the other guy. The other guy was a little bit to excited. He threw my dad a plastic bag of weed and cocaine, and set a large bag on the couch and yeah. Some shit happened. After, he murmured to my dad that it wasn't as good as he was promised. My dad screamed at me. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and came back out and wrapped his hand around my throat and held me to the wall. He told me I wouldn't be a problem soon. He wouldn't have go deal with my bull shit. I think he was aiming for my heart but he was pretty high. So he hit the stomach. and then Jack found me and…yeah. The rest everyone knows."

Everyone's faces are pale. Varjak asks me what the consequences have been.

"Um, just pain blocking me from karate. And, um… well… there's no easy way to say this… I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

**AN: :l **

**This got very soap opera-y really fast. **

**SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER I KNOW IT SUCKS I DIDN'T LIKE IT EITHER. **

**R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi, sorry for late updates and a filler, more at the bottom.**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: Drown- Bring Me The Horizon (OLI SYKES IS BAE)**

**Kim POV **

x X x

The room goes silent. Grace starts to tear up. Jerry and Milton go pale. Jack- his face is the worst. He looks horrified, almost disapproving. I kinda shrink back into the pillows on my bed.

Grace pushes past Jack and hugs me. "I don't know whether to say I'm sorry or congratulations."

"I don't either," I say with a slight laugh. Tears spring up as I think of what I'm talking about. "I don't know what I'm going to do with it. My dad hasn't paid rent for a while. The owners sent us a letter telling us to move out within a month. I've got no where to go after this. The baby's probably due in January, so there goes college. Maybe $2,000 in my bank account. I don't know what to do."

Everybody started speaking at once. Varjak was trying to speak over it. She ended up just yelling for everyone to shut up. "Why do you say 'pretty sure'?"

I shrug. "Circumstantial evidence. Missed my period, and 75% of the pregnancy tests I took were positive. I'm just guessing here though," I finished sarcastically.

Grace gives me a sad smile. But I'm not looking at Grace.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." He's still looking at me, horrified.

"I, I just don't know what to say." I look around.

"Can everyone stop looking at me. Can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" I asked.

"We probably shouldn't leave you alone," Cavanaugh says. Jack stands at full height and looks down on Varjak, but he is eye to eye with Cavanaugh. "Well, I'm sure it would be okay if we left for a minute, but no longer," Cavanaugh stutters.

"I thought so," Jack murmurs.

Once everyone leaves, I explode. "Jack, why the hell do I have to deal with this shit?! Why did I have to have such a sucky dad and such a sucky life?!"

" I'm sorry, Kimmy," he says as he reaches over and hugs me. I cling to him, sobbing. Earlier, it had been sad tears. Now, I was just pissed.

" Ugh I fucking hate my fucking life!" I shouted.

Jack pulls me in and I sob into his chest. I talk, my words muffled, about my worst experiences- the BDSM guy, the one who forced me into a threesome, and so many others. He strokes my hair and mm-hms in all the right places, and even though I know he can't hear my words through the shuddering breathes and his shirt, I feel like someone's finally listening.

And it's amazing.

x X x

**AN: Yes, I know, sucky ending and a filler chapter.**

**This was co-written with my friend Chloe. KICK soon. **

**xx Ana**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heey guys. Sorry it's been so long. Filler sorry love y'all **

**Song of the chapter: If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens **

x X x

**Jack POV**

Kim cried herself to sleep. After an hour of crying and nearly incomprehensible stories that were muffled by sobs and my shirt, the tears slowed into shuddering breaths and hmmmsss. I gently laid her down and unwrapped my arms from around her waist. After secoond of thinking, I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead (AN: I PROMISED KICK, DIDN'T I?:) ).

I snuck out of the room to find two unfamiliar looking police standing guard outside the door. "She's asleep. Thought I should let someone know." They nod and I head back in.

I sit down in the chair I had kinda slept in last night. I say kinda because it was more like doze for a few minutes and then wake back up for an hour. Kim shifted, startling me. "You look tired," she says. "Lay down. Go to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"At this point, we've been through so much that I couldn't care less. But you need sleep."

I cautiously lay down next to her, trying not to get tangled up in her IV. She drapes her arm across my chest and her head on my shoulder. "Did you kiss me earlier? Like on the forehead?"

Dammit. "Yeah. Sorry."

She gives a small smile. "Its fine." She reaches her head up and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Now we're even. Night."

"Its like 7:30."

"And I'm fucking exhausted. Goodnight."

She promptly drifts off. I'm out pretty soon after.

x X x

When I wake up, Kim's already eating and on YouTube with her headphones in, a sadness in her eyes, which is wierd because she's watching the first Philisnotonfire. " How many times have you watched that today?" I ask her.

"9ish? I don't know."

"And still not feeling it? Come on, it's like the beginning of Phan. It's like, the most romantic video they made. The tackle hug!" I exclaim.

She laughs, but her smile doesn't reach her eyes and looks fake. "You're more invested in their relationship than me, you fanboy."

I shrug. "Guilty as charged." I reach and take her phone, closing out the video and searching for a song. "What are you doing?" Kim asks.

I turn on James Dean and Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens and take one of her headphones. "Really. Right now? Can we not listen to this considering we're both single and this doesn't apply to us?" she asks.

"Shhhhh. Listen. Its a good song." I say. Kim mutters something that rhymes with 'mat lastard', but leans back and relaxes.

x X x


	8. AN please read

**Hey there friends. Please don't murder me… **

**Its Ana. Milo. Whichever. I've been having a pretty rough go of it. My friends have all but abandoned me, I was sexually assaulted, I've come to terms with my gender (lack thereof lmao I'm hella agender), I've been having a major sexuality crisis (gray ace? Demi-pan? Idk), and I've had pretty bad depression, anxiety, dysphoria, and a touch of anorexia. That's a lot. **

**I'm working on getting better, but if I right this kind of fanfic right now. I get triggered hearing about sexual assault or rape, imagine writing about it. So I won't be able to write this for awhile. Sorry. Love you guys 3**

**xx Milo/Ana/Whatever**


End file.
